Cow's Best Friend/Transcript
Cow's Best Friend is the 4th episode from: Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript The Beginning (Otis, Pip, Pig, Cosmo, Sunset Shimmer, Phineas, Ferb, and the Louds are practicing music and Tigger, Pooh, Baljeet, Buford and Scruffy was watching) * Otis: OW, OW, OW. Ow, ow, ok, and ow. (He got his tongue stuck on his guitar, Pig unstuck him) Thank you, Ow. * Tigger: Not bad. * Winnie the Pooh: Well that was something. * Scruffy: Really something * Phineas Fynn: We really didn't really sound that great. * Ferb Fletcher: And a lot different from when we played instruments. * Baljeet: We mostly let the music play for us. * Luan: Yeah. I couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle. * Luna: As my idol Mick Swagger says, "Rock and roll isn't about being the best. It's about having fun." * Pip: So you're saying? * Luna: We're so rocking!!! (Everyone cheers) * Sunset Shimmer: You said it guys! * Jermey Johnson: I think you guys have what it takes for the concert later tonight. * Scruffy: At this rate, nothing can ruined this moment. *'Lynn:' Yeah, it's going to be epic. *'Luan:' You said it. * Pip: Uh-oh. * Lynn: Pip what's the matter? * Pip: Hide the fun. * Leni: Why? * Pip: Here comes Mcstuff the fighting dog. (Duke comes in) * Duke: Ladies and Gentlemen, as the Barnyard Safety Inspector I have some concerns about your concert tonight. * Pip: Dude, you're not the Safety Inspector. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you just chewed that hat off one of your dog toys. * Duke: None of the less, it comes with certain responsibilities. * Tigger: This will be like Rabbit is on Spring Cleaning Day. * Duke: Now, I'm told you have explosives on the premises. * Pig: Oh, you mean our big pyro technical fireworks finale? * Lana: Yeah, it's gonna be something real special. * Luan: '''It's gonna be a real blast. (laughs) Get it. * '''Lisa: I check the numbers and it's going to be 100% safe to use. * Otis: Yeah, it's being totally handle by experienced experts! (Explosions goes off by Freddy, Peck, Timmy, Cosmo, Isabella and The Fireside Girls) * Peck: We're Ok. * Freddy: We meant to do that! * Holly: I think that was a little too much gunpowder. * Gretchen: We gotta earn those Working with Fireworks patches some way or other. * Isabella: Agreed. But, maybe we should earn them outside. * Timmy Turner: You got that, Cosmo? * Cosmo: Yeah Timmy. (faints) * Lisa: Correction. 87% safe. * Duke: That's going on my report. * Otis: Duke, I'll tell you what. You forget about this little report of yours and I will let you sit with the band. * Duke: Otis, I am offended. Are we talking lead vocals? * Lincoln: Well, we already got Luna and Sunset Shimmer for that Duke. * Luna: We worked pretty hard for this jig. * Sunset Shimmer: So forget it, Duke. * Duke: Then, I am offended that you would try to bribe your way out of this series issue! Take this rope for instant, someone could trip over this and burst into flames. (pulls the chord and a speaker was about to fall on him) * Otis: Duke! NNNNOOOOooo! (pushed Duke out of the way) * Tigger: That way close. * Duke: Otis, you save my life. * Pip: Not to mention that rental fee on that amp. * Lori: Those are expensive. * Otis: Yeah, you know what, don't even worry about that. It's fine. * Duke: Don't worry about it? Otis, I'm a dog. I'm loyal to anyone who scratch my ear for two seconds. But this, this baby, this is big. * Otis: You know what Duke, it's not that big of a deal. You would done the same thing for me * Duke: Hear me, Otis. For this point on, I will devote my entire life to serving you! How might I please you, sir? * Otis: Ok honestly, its really not... * Pip: Not a bad idea. Otis would like a large pizza with anchovies, fries, waffles, jalapeno peppers on it. Did I forget anything? * Otis: Um, chocolate and hay? * Duke: You got it, boss. * Otis: You my friend are an evil genius. Your so cute with little rat face! * Pip: Thank you! * Tigger: I have a bad feeling about this. * Baljeet: You and me both. * Olive Doyle: And dogs will do anything to please anyone. * Buford: Oh come on. What's the worse that could happen (Cut to outside of the barnyard where Pig Pip and Otis are eating pizza under the tree) * Pig: Oh,mm,mm,mm,mm-mm,mm-mm-mm-mm. * Pip: Man, this a good pizza. * Pig: Hey, you should've saved Duke's life a long time ago. * Otis: Yeah, I know right? (Sunset Shimmer, The Louds, Phineas and Ferb came by) * Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Otis. You ready to practice again? * Otis: One sec. * Phineas Flynn: Everyone ready? * All: Ready. * Leni: Um...I...I don't have an instrument. What should I play? * Luna: Hm...why don't you sing backup? * Leni: Ok. * Otis: Okay, tongues out, pizza off the faces, watch the drool, and... 1..2... (Duke comes in with a reef blower) * Otis: Duke, hello, stop. What are you doing? * Phineas Flynn: We're trying to practice over here. * Sunset Shimmer: Could you might do that somewhere else? * Duke: These noisy leaves were rustling. * Lucy: No they weren't. We were just fine. * Duke: Well I just showing gratitude to the guy who (sobbing) the guy who save... * Otis: Ok, ok, no need to cry. Alright, alright, you can keep helping me, ok. (Duke stops crying) * Otis: Ok on the downbeat. (As they were about to start, when Duke was cutting down a tree) * Luna: DUKE!!! * Duke: Just tackling the problem at the source. (Few minutes later, Freddy, Peck, Timmy, Cosmo, Isabella and The Fireside Girls reading the fireworks) * Otis: How the fireworks coming, guys? * Peck: Oh, your gonna love Otis. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, we're spelling out your band's name. * Katie: We're gonna shoot it over the barn later this afternoon. * Milly: And it's gonna spell it across the sky. * Freddy: Yeah, "The Barn Bu." * Phineas Flynn: The Barn Bu? * Ferb Fletcher: I thought we were the Barn Burners? * Freddy: We ran out of fireworks, so your the Barn Bu, now. * Timmy Turner: Well, Cosmo was playing with the some of the fireworks. * Cosmo: Was not! * Timmy Turner: Was too! * Cosmo: Was not! * Timmy Turner: Was too! * Adyson: He was. * Isabella: We'll keep it to minimum enough to so that you rock and not burn down the barn. * Olive Doyle: Hey, here comes Duke. (Pip, Pooh and the others and others coming with riding Duke) * Pip: Get along, little duke-y. (Laughs) * Duke: Hey, boss, I let Pip and Pooh and his pals ride me here like a horse, like you asked. * Otis: Um... (Laughs) I'm pretty sure I didn't... (Pip hit Otis) Ow, shin. * Pip: My paw slipped. * Piglet: You just enjoying this aren't you? * Pip: Maybe. * Duke: Anyway, I'm glad you're all here. Since I have something I'd like to express to Otis... In song. * Otis: Sweet cud, no. * Eeyore: This outta be good. (Duke singing in Broadway theme) Duke Dogs'' are owners man best friend. But hey that's all about to end. '' As of this moment here and now, I pledge my alligiance to a cow. * Otis: That is really catchy good stuff. Too bad it have to be over that soon. * Duke: That bad, huh? I just wanted to let you know how much your friendship (started sobbing) means too... I'm sorry. * Pig: He's just trying to be nice, Otis. * Rabbit: '''Yeah, you did have to let him down that so hard. * '''Winnie the Pooh: It's true, Otis. He was only appreciating you after you saved his life. * Gretchen: Yeah! It won't hurt if you just listen for a little bit. * Otis: Yeah, but... * Jeremy Johnson: Come on Otis. Let him finish. * Timmy Turner: And besides, it might be short song. * Otis: But... (Sighs) Duke, buddy. I'm sorry. Can you please finish your song? * Duke: Can do. Duke Our greatest owner he's a number eleven on a greater scale that goes to 7.yeah * Pip: It ryhmed. * Winnie the Pooh: That's something. * Ferb Fletcher: How long do you think this song will last. * Lincoln: I bet in about a few minutes. (Duke kept singing all day long which annoyed Otis) The Middle (Otis and Pip are hiding from Duke) * Otis: I think we lost him! * Pip: It's about time! * Winnie the Pooh: Why are you hiding, don't you like Duke appreciating you? * Lincoln: '''He just show his love to you. * '''Leni: '''Yeah, how could you pass up that? * '''Otis: I know the guy means well, but he's driving me nuts. * Pip: That guy is total nusiance. * Sunset Shimmer: I know how that feels. * Lucy: Well as long as your behind here, he won't find you. * Duke: Oh Otis? * Pip: Over here! * Sunset Shimmer: Quiet! * Duke: Hey, Otis! (barks) I brought you some lunch and those Pepe the mouse comics books Pip says you love so much. * Sunset Shimmer: Pip! * Duke: I gotta so much stuff for ya. * Otis: Duke, you're too kind. But this is not necessary, ya know. * Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you should take a break. (The Otis take a sandwich) * Otis: What in this sandwich? * Duke: Otis has veggie salami. I pre-chewed it so you wouldn't waste precious jaw energy. * Otis: You pre-chew this in my mouth? * Duke: Mmm, hmm. * Lincoln: So your mouth is now is Otis's mouth, right? * Duke: Nice taste, huh? (Otis spit out the sandwich and ran to the field) * Otis: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! SPIT SANDWICH!!! (starting licking the grass) * '''Bessie: Well, I'm done. * Abby: Otis, what are you doing? * Otis: Duke, is driving me, nuts. (creapy laugh) * Sunset Shimmer: Otis saved Duke's life and he can't stand him helping". * Luna: So far is interrupting our practices and saliva sandwiches. And Pip's is using it to his advantage also. * Buford: So, any advice for Otis, ladies? * Abby: Well, Otis just have to be honest with him. Friends appreciate honesty. * Otis: So you think I should fake a life-threatening situation so Duke will save me, and then we'll be even, then he'll leave us alone. I will dot it! * Sunset Shimmer: Good Idea. * Lori: Thanks for your help * Tigger: TTFN. Ta-ta for now. * Bessie: They're gone, but you can still smell the stupid. (Cuts to Pig hiding behind a rock) * Pig: The clam is on the escalator. * Otis: Excuse me? * Sunset Shimmer: What did you say? * Pig: It's code, the clam is Duke, see. * Leni: So, Duke is on a escalator up here? * Pip: Dude, I'm pretty sure dogs aren't allowed on escalators. * Otis: What, did the clam sneak him in? * Pip: Maybe a seeing-eyed dog for the clam. * Pig: Oh, for snout's sake, Duke is coming. * Winnie the Pooh: Why didn't you say that in the first place? (Duke comes in) * Duke: Hey, Otis just came by to see if you needed...(sees Otis choking) * Pig: Oh, no. Otis seems to be choking on a apple. * Pip: Only you can help him, Duke. * Duke: I'll save you buddy. * Scruffy: Uh, Duke are you doing it right? * Wanda: It doesn't look it where we're standing. * Pig: Yeah. I'm pretty sure your supposed to do that from the other side. * Duke: Don't worry, don't worry, I'm a trained professional. * Lisa: Well, a trained professional would known that a should do the Hemlich manuver from-- (Otis spits out apple but lands in Duke's mouth and starts to choke) * Lisa: Nevermind. * Otis: You have got to be kidding me. (Duke spits out the apple) * Duke: You save my life again. Boy, if you thought I was devote to you guys before you haven't nothing yet. (Otis whimpering) * Duke: I know saving a life is every emotional. You can wipe your on me if you want. * Lori: Well that was a bust. * Lisa: Now what? * Sunset Shimmer: Plan B! (Cut to Plan B) * Pig: Pst, I'm not wearing any pants. * Otis: What's that code for? * Pig: That wasn't the a code, I just felt like sharing. * Tigger: How are you sharing? You don't wear pants. * Pig: Hey, look, here comes Duke. * Otis: Help, help. I'm a large cow who is drowning, won't someone save me? * Duke: Otis, don't worry, stay there, I'll save you. (jumps to the lake, but started struggling) Help, help, I just, I can't swim! * Rabbit: You can't swim?!? * Otis: What about the doggy paddle? * Sunset Shimmer: I thought you learn about that? * Olive Doyle: '''Yeah, didn't you learn it when you were a puppy. * '''Duke: I never learned it...(drowns) * Pip: And... He's down. (Otis drags Duke to shore) * Pip: Otis, he needs mouth to mouth. * Olive Doyle: And you're about the only one who can do it. Since you're a animal. * Otis: Yeah, well, I already ate his spit once, so one of you guys hop on that. * Tigger: Yuck! * Pip: My mouth to small. * Sunset Shimmer: I'm not putting my mouth on a dog. * Lana: I'll do it. * Lisa: Don't even think about. You just had you shots. * Candace Flynn: Not these lips. * Burford: I haven't brushed today. * Baljeet: I have something in my teeth. * Pig: And I'm saving myself for that special someone. * Otis: (Groans) Ok... (Inhales) Dog lips. * Sunset Shimmer: That's gonna haunt me. * Lucy: So will mine. And I like to have haunting dreams. The Ending (Cut to others finishing the fireworks) * Peck: I keep forgetting, if we're suppose to use one ounce of blast powder or one 78 pound barrel of blast powder. * Holly: I think it was the one ounce of blast powder. * Katie: But the others say, that they want to show how awesome they are. So maybe 78 barrel. * Isabella: What do you think, Freddy. * Freddy: Well you know the old saying. * Cosmo: What's that? * Freddy: When in doubt, * Both: Go with the larger of the two amounts of blast powder! * Cosmo: Timmy and Freddy help roll out this line. * Timmy Turner: You got it. (Cut to Pip) * Pig: Ooh, here he comes, here he comes. (Duke comes in) * Otis: (on the silo) Duke help! I accidentally climbed to the top of this Silo and we have unfortunately slipped, my life is in peril. * Sunset Shimmer: Save him, Duke! * Duke: Hang on, Otis. I'll get a ladder.. * Sunset Shimmer: (on radio) Are you sure this will work? * Otis: How could he possibly mess this one up? (Duke brings a ladder and comes up) * Duke: Here I come, Otis. I'm coming for you. * Otis: Ok I'm waiting. * Duke: Hey my favorite ball! I lost that three months ago * Sunset shimmer: Duke,focus on saving Otis. * Otis: Ok, ball not in danger of dying over here, focus. * Duke: Right right right, saving you life. (the ball drops and Duke went after it) * Otis: Less barking more saving * Sunset Shimmer: That is so gonna hurt (Otis fall and landed on the ground) * Otis: Ok. No more, I give up. I cannot do this anymore. * Duke: What, play fetch? * Sunset Shimmer: No! * Otis: I can't keep faking life threatening situations and you'll save me and will be even and finally leave...me...alone! * Duke: I'm just trying to be nice since you (sobbing) * Otis: Duke don't cry I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but please stop being nice to me. * Duke: I understand. I'll just stay away. * Sunset Shimmer: That was a little harsh. * Lucy: Way harsh. * Lincoln: Maybe you should go apologize. * Otis: I know. But maybe now we can pratice for tonight's... my foot caught. * Sunset shimmer: So is mine. * Peck: Now explosives be can highly unpredictable guys. * Milly: Yeah, we should probably do a test run. * Isabella: '''Freddy, could light the fuses? * '''Freddy: You had me at "explosives." * Timmy Turner: Light them up! (Freddy lights the fuses) * Sunset Shimmer: Otis. I think we have a problem! * Otis: Uh, Duke, could you untie our foots over here? * Duke: Don't worry Otis. I'm not stupid. I heard you loud and clear. * Otis: No-no-no-no, I know what I said, but listen, we really, seriously need your help now, ok? * Duke: See, you're playing with me, that's just cruel. * Sunset Shimmer: We're not playing we really need your help. (The two get tangled together) * Otis: Fuse, fireworks, pain, Help! * Sunset Shimmer: Please?!? (Duke smell smoke turn his head around) * Duke: Otis! (run towards them and helps them get out) * Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Please, hurry. * Duke: My Paws are slippy, they're damp. * Otis: Avoid fiery death. * Duke: I'm doing my best... * Otis: It's gonna get really blow-up-y in a second. (Duke got them free and runaway from a explosive from the fireworks) * Otis: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (The fireworks say the word out "The Barn Bu") * Pig: "The Barn Bu," It's growing on me. * Luna: Yeah me too. * Kaite: '''See, I told you it would work out. * '''Piglet: Oh, Sunset, we're so worry about you, are you ok? * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Piglet, I'm fine. * Scruffy: Well, we're just glad that you are ok. * Cosmo: I'm think we learned a important lesson, today. * Winnie the Pooh: Well, what is it? * Jermey Johnson: Don't use your friends for your personal needs? * Lincoln: Never eat food that's been pre-crewed? * Isabella: Wear protective fireworks gear? * Baljeet: Don't put your lips to a dog? * Adyson: Check to see if everyone is clear of the fireworks? * Sunset Shimmer: Or talk to you're friends, before you do something that will make them worry? * Cosmo: No, never mess up you're band names. And get more firework, when you don't a enough to spell you're band's name. * Timmy Turner: Close enough. * Phineas Flynn: At least everything back to normal. * Luna: '''Now let's get ready to rock out! (Cut to Otis and Duke) * '''Otis: This is great, Duke. Now we are actually, genuinely even, and everything can go back to normal. * Duke: Even? Otis, your little stunts almost got me killed 20 times today. I figure you owe me. * Otis: I own you? * Duke: Mm-mm. * Otis: All right, fine, whatever, what do you want? You want to pre-chew my food, you want to ride around on my back? You want me to read your spanish comics, name it, name it. * Duke: I had something else in mind. (Later that night, Duke singing the lead row of the concert) Duke Heavy paws of lead, fill the sheep with dread. '' ''No one leaves the pen, Iron Dog lives agin! (Duke's howling, and Otis clover his ear with baby chickens) * Sunset Shimmer: I can't believe, Otis let Duke lead this concert. * Luna: This is so bogus. * Cosmo: Look out this way, at least you saying your voices for the next concert. * Luna: Oh, shut up. (Sunset hits Cosmo with a drum and his head pops out) * Cosmo: Ouch! THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47